The invention relates to a cold-storage cartridge comprising a housing having an interior into which a cold-storage medium is introduced and having a device for indicating the charging state of the cold-storage medium.
In an arrangement of this type which is disclosed in DE-A 1 551 368, the charging state of the cold-storage medium can be monitored by means of a temperature indicator. When the cold-storage medium has fallen below its melting temperature or crystallization temperature, its cold-storage capacity is exhausted and the charging process completed.